Episode 1489 (14 August 1997)
Synopsis Simon and Tony move into Ted's house, and Simon is keen to have a big housewarming party, inviting all his mates from the "club scene." Tony is reluctant, saying that Sarah has only just accepted them being together and he'd rather not subject her to that immediately. Simon gets sulky about having Sarah live with them. Tony says let it settle down for a week or so before they do anything. Tiffany tells Bianca that Grant was fine about their holiday, just as she had planned, when he returned from the club he was in no mood to argue, and happy to go along with what she'd arranged. However, she wonders whether it will be difficult to find accommodation in Paris in August. Bianca says that she and Ricky could stay with Diane, and Tiffany is annoyed that Bianca obviously planned it so she and Ricky could have a cheap holiday without thinking of her and Grant. Bianca doesn't care and tells Michael that she'll be away the last week in August. Mark and Ruth discuss the speedway plans and Ruth says maybe, they could make a real Bank Holiday of it. Mark says Ricky has to get through team trials yet, but if he does then it'll all be happening on the Bank Holiday Monday. Neelam tells Carol that she won't be required after Monday, but agrees to pay her a week's money in lieu of notice when Carol complains about the short notice. Carol is annoyed that Gita didn't tell her the full story and Gita apologises. Grant has a word with Phil, telling him make sure he does finish with Lorna today. Phil sees her and she takes it quite well, while still letting Phil know that she would have been keen on a serious relationship, and she tells him he's the best thing that has happened to her for a long time. He apologises profusely and she kisses him goodbye. She walks out and he has a change of heart and stops her and follows her out. Councillor Dixon comes to the club and apologises to Annie who accepts ungraciously, and asks to speak to George in private. He begs George for money, saying he has a lot of information about him. George says he doesn't react well to threats, and Dixon is implicated in everything too. Dixon says it doesn't matter, as he is so far in he will go down for it anyway, and he will take everyone who has also made money out of it with him. George finishes the meeting and Annie asks what went on - should she accept his credit in the club, etc? George says he gave Dixon a once and for all golden handshake and won't be dealing with him again. Annie says that's ridiculous and he'll be back for more as soon as he gets through that lot. Tiffany’s father, Terry, turns up at the Vic when neither Grant nor Tiffany are serving. He gets an orange juice and chats to Roy at the bar, wondering where they are. Roy says they're off to the church probably. Terry says he didn't think Tiffany was the religious type. Roy says he doesn't expect they will go anywhere near a church once the blessing is over at All Saints' next Thursday. Terry says err oh yes that, of course. Roy is having a drink with Vanessa and she demonstrates that she's got a good insight into Barry's character. She makes some astute remarks and impresses Roy. She tells him that she is also surprised at the speed with which Barry wants to get married, and she thinks it's a deeper problem, of him proving himself adult in Roy's eyes. She points out that although Roy is "retired" he still has the final say about all Manor Wood dealings, and Barry thinks he isn't trusted. Roy agrees, although a little offended. Vanessa charmingly apologises and says she did ask him to tell her if she was talking out of turn and she's said the wrong thing now so she won't go on. Roy tells her to carry on. Vanessa says it's catch-22 - Barry can't be trusted until he's proved himself but he can't prove himself while Roy is still in charge. Grant goes to see Annie to clear up the previous evening. Annie says he's making a mountain out of a molehill, and he's obviously the family man now, and it's very sweet. She says considering the grief it seems to be causing him, it would probably be best if they forgot it ever happened. Terry waits around and orders another OJ, when a middle-aged woman comes to the bar and asks him for a light. He gives her one and she says she's glad to see he has some vices then, she thought she was standing next to a saint, drinking OJ. He says doctor's orders. She says so is he in here then, your doctor? He says what? No. She says well then, what the eye doesn't see... Terry is easily persuaded and asks for a vodka in his OJ. He introduces himself saying he's Terry Raymond, here to see his kids. She says she's the genie of the lamp. He asks if she has any kids. She says yes, but they're grown-up now. They flirt a lot and are getting on incredibly well when Simon walks in. Terry looks shocked, and she asks if his doctor just walked in. He says no, my son, and Simon gives him an earful telling him to go away and it's typical he's come back, supposedly having changed, and he's already boozing and brought an old slapper with him. Irene is annoyed and interrupts asking what did he call her, but Terry moves away and tells her to keep out of it. Simon tells him to leave, and says he will make him. Grant hears from Barry that Terry’s back, and rushes back to the Vic to reinforce the point. He shows him the door and Terry can't really do anything. Grant chats to Simon, saying that they shouldn't tell Tiffany that he arrived, as she was upset enough just from the letter. Simon says it's amazing, they both agree on something. Annie is waiting at the bar, and Lorraine arrives and walks up next to Simon. Grant turns to her immediately and asks what she wants. Annie is annoyed and glares at Lorraine and says "what do you have to do to get a drink around here - sleep with the barstaff?" Grant says sorry, and serves her. Lorraine looks uncomfortable! Simon goes home and whinges to Tony about Terry. Tony says it's ironic that a couple of days ago Simon was advising him to make up with his father, and now he is insisting that his own father is practically the devil incarnate. Simon says Tony doesn't know him, and it's totally different, so he doesn't know what he is talking about. Tony says people can surprise you, and he thought his father wasn't human until a couple of days ago and now he's sorry he wasn't a bit nicer to him. The doorbell rings and Sarah rushes to get it saying it'll probably be Joe. She returns and silently shows in the same middle-aged woman who was with Terry before. Simon immediately starts shouting that "he" sent her didn't he, and just get out you old slapper, while Tony just says "Mum!" Simon is stunned and can't believe it. Credits Main cast *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Irene Hills - Roberta Taylor *Michael Rose - Russell Floyd *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Ruth Fowler - Caroline Paterson *Neelam Kapoor - Jamila Massey *Carol Jackson - Lindsey Coulson *Gita Kapoor - Shobu Kapoor *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *George Palmer - Paul Moriarty *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Lorraine Wicks - Jacqueline Leonard *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe Guest cast * Lorna Cartwright - Janet Dibley * Councillor Dixon - John Gillett * Vanessa Carlton - Adele Salem Notes First appearance of Irene Hills Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes